Mi vida en tus manos
by Alanis.S
Summary: Lo conoció en un supermercado y jamas se imagino que él seria el hombre que la ayudaria a salir del mismo infierno.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente de mi propiedad y está prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio y/o adaptación.**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Maltrato**_

 **-** ¡Ya basta!, me… me haces daño.

\- -¡No te soltaré hasta que aprendas a escuchar maldita perra!

\- -Por favor, te prometo que te escuchare, pero suéltame-dijo la muchacha entre sollozos

\- -Bien, hasta que entiendes-dijo más calmado- siéntate

La muchacha obedeció cual cordero a su pastor, estaba alegre y triste a la vez, agradecía que ese maldito idiota la soltara, pero maldecía que esta no fuera la última vez que ocurriera esto. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar

\- - Si no era lo que yo me imaginaba entonces ¿Qué fue lo que realmente estaba pasando entre tú y esa mujer?

\- -Ya te lo dije varias veces, esa mujer solo es una conocida del trabajo, lo que pasa es que eres tan testaruda y desconfiada que tiendes a pensar lo peor.

\- -Pero es la cuarta vez que te veo tan cerca de ella y no me agrada para nada, es una coqueta-dijo la joven fastidiada.

\- -Cariño, entiende por favor solo es una conocida y tú, pues tú eres mi mundo ¿entiendes?

\- -No sé…

\- -¿Me perdonas amor?

\- -Esta vez me lastimaste demasiado, casi me matas.

\- -No digas eso preciosa, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo el hombre tomándole las manos.

\- -Como tú digas; me voy a dormir, hasta mañana… mi amor.

\- -Bien, yo saldré un rato por ahí a pasear.

La muchacha dio un gran suspiro y se fue a la cama sin decir nada más, tenía que idear un plan de escape lo más pronto posible o para la próxima discusión no la contaba.

Los problemas con su 'esposo' habían comenzado después de un año y medio de relación, lo había descubierto muy cariñoso con una mujer, entonces decidió hacerle frente, originando así la primera discusión donde fue agredida físicamente, comenzó con una cachetada y así sucesivamente hasta ahora que casi muere estrangulada.

Ya había soportado demasiado, en primer lugar estaba que sus padres la habían comprometido con _ese_ sin su consentimiento, todo por ser un hombre de mayores recursos, en segunda estaba que el muchachito estaba empezando a irse con otras mujeres, según lo que ella sospechaba y tercero el maltrato tanto físico y psicológico que este le daba. Pensando en esos asuntos cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar no había encontrado a su esposo en casa, eso la alegro, no tenerlo en casa significa paz, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y a terminar los quehaceres de la casa.

Luego de terminar decidió salir a hacer compras, en la casa faltaban algunas cosas y de paso se distraería y ya no pensaría en el dolor que tenía alrededor del cuello.

Hasta ahora marchaba todo bien, ya había encontrado lo necesario, pero se detuvo frente a la sección de artículos periodísticos, se sintió incomoda y a la vez identificada puesto que la mayoría de esos artículos tenían como tema principal el feminicidio, se preguntaba si talvez algún día ella terminaría así como esas mujeres que no habían denunciado, muertas, pero no, ella no quería eso y poco a poco trataría de salir de ese horrible hogar y librarse de Hoyo.

\- -Debieron denunciar ¿cierto?-dijo una voz masculina

\- -¿eh?

\- -Que debieron denunciar

\- - Oh…bueno si, pero nadie sabía en qué tipo de condición se encontraban ellas, los hombres pueden llegar a ser verdaderas bestias cuando se enojan.

\- -Lo sé, pero aun así debieron denunciar.

La muchacha estaba nerviosa, decidió que era momento de marcharse, empezó a avanzar con pasos apresurados

\- -Oye, un momento-escucho a oir

Hizo caso omiso al llamado y se marchó.

\- - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- - Yo… fui al supermercado

\- - ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y crees que te voy a creer esa estúpida mentira?!

\- - No es mi problema si me crees o no, te estoy diciendo la verdad

\- - Por Dios Kagome no me mientas, estoy seguro que estabas con tu amante ¿verdad?, ¡no me veas la cara de idiota!

\- - Hoyo, ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún amante, ¿Cómo podría tenerlo si me la paso encerrada en esta casa? Además yo... jamás haría eso.

\- -Escúchame bien Kagome, no soy ningún estúpido ¿entiendes?-dijo sujetando del cuello a la chica- si no me dices la verdad ahora te ira mal, muy mal

\- - Ho…Hoyo me…me es…tas ahogando…

\- -¡Anda dime la verdad estúpida!

\- Yo…ya te la…dije

Kagome sintió su mejilla arder, Hoyo la había abofeteado, esta vez no lloraría pensó pero su mente era tan débil que ya la estaba traicionando, sentía lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, el ardor estaba pasando, y de pronto un fuerte dolor en el vientre la aquejo haciéndola caer, sentía las patadas de Hoyo en su espalda, vientre bajo y en donde le cayeran estas, Hoyo la sujeto de los cabellos y la llevo a rastras hacia una habitación.

-¡Anda dime!-dijo lleno de furia

-Basta…por favor…me duele…mucho-Kagome sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus piernas no le respondían, quería que ese hombre dejara de golpearla o mejor aún morir ahí mismo para ya no sentir mas dolor...


End file.
